G Geliebt
by Ferowyn
Summary: Achtung: Eigentlich während MAGIE angesetzt! Kachiro kämpft ebenso verzeifelt um die Gunst seines Vaters wie gegen seine eigenen Neigungen. Beides scheint aussichtslos... bis eine unerwartete Wendung alles ändert.


**Geliebt**

Hoch aufgerichtet trat Kachiro in sein Schlafzimmer und schickte Hava, seine persönliche Sklavin, fort. Sobald er alleine war fiel seine kühle Maske in sich zusammen und er ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken. Er war dieses erschöpfende, entmutigende Leben so müde. Es bestand nur aus Versuchen, seine unzähligen Probleme zu lösen, von denen jedoch die wenigsten auch nur ansatzweise erfolgreich waren. Einzig das Lernen, wie er seine Magie einsetzen konnte, war – wenn auch anstrengend – ein Lichtblick. Leider nahm sich sein Vater kaum Zeit dafür, ihn zu unterrichten.

Die Dinge, bei denen er scheiterte, waren dagegen wesentlich zahlreicher. Beinahe gänzlich hoffnungslos war wohl sein Bestreben, auch nur einmal seines Vaters Wohlwollen zu erlangen. Egal, wie viel er lernte, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, Ashaki Omara schenkte seinem Sohn kaum Beachtung.

Es fiel Kachiro ebenfalls schwer, Freunde unter den Söhnen der Verbündeten seines Vaters zu finden. Sie alle waren ihm unsympathisch oder widerten ihn gar an. Einzig Sokara, der Sohn des Nachbarn, schien ihm vernünftig zu sein, doch der junge Magier, dessen Familie mit Farben handelte, konnte Kachiros Gesellschaft augenscheinlich überhaupt nichts abgewinnen.

Am meisten erschöpfte ihn jedoch der Versuch, anders zu sein. Er war alt genug, um erkannt zu haben, was seine mangelnde Reaktion auf Frauen bedeutete. Gefühle wie seine wurden in Sachaka nicht geduldet und konnten jegliche Bündnisse negieren, wenn sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangten. Also ließ er sich ab und an mit einer Frau sehen und erfand die verschiedensten Ausreden, warum er nicht mit ihr das Bett teilen würde. Aber er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er sich den Mädchen mit guten Absichten nähern könnte. Normal zu sein.

Emotionslos beobachtete Kachiro, wie der Körper seines Vaters in Flammen aufging. Der Mann hatte sich mit einem anderen Ashaki zerstritten, einen magischen Kampf herausgefordert und ihn verloren. Der junge Mann fühlte nicht mehr als mildes Bedauern. Es berührte wohl die Sklaven, die verhältnismäßig gut behandelt worden waren, mehr als ihn selbst. Omara hatte ihm immer die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter Naraka gegeben, die die Geburt ihres Sohnes nicht überlebt hatte. Er hatte Kachiro nie die Gelegenheit gegeben, ihn lieben zu lernen.

Bewundern, ja. Nacheifern. Respektieren. Aber nie lieben.

Nun war der ungeliebte Sohn Ashaki Kachiro und Herr über das Gut, die Gelbsaat-Plantagen und die vielen Sklaven. Lange hatten sie nur auf seinen Vater gehorcht, einzig Hava hatte ihm dieser geschenkt. Allerdings war er zu jeder Zeit sichergegangen, dass sein Nachkomme die Sklavin gut behandelte. Omara war stets ein guter Mann gewesen, doch bei Narakas Tod hatte er alles verloren. Nie wieder hatte er genug Gefühle verspürt, um seinen Sohn zu lieben. Er hatte jedoch dafür gesorgt, dass seinem Erben eine anständige Erziehung zukam.

Kachiro würde keine Probleme haben, den Betrieb zu übernehmen. Er wusste alles, was er wissen musste, über den Gelbsaat-Handel, alle Gesetze, sämtliche politischen Verbindungen und die Magie. Allerdings war das noch nicht lange so. Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte er das Geheimnis der höheren oder „schwarzen" Magie erfahren. Tatsächlich fragte sich der junge Ashaki, ob sein Vater den tödlichen Kampf nicht mit Absicht heraufbeschworen hatte, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass er verlieren würde. Kachiro war ausgebildet und alt genug, dass Omara guten Gewissens zu Naraka gehen konnte, die in den Welten jenseits des Sichtbaren auf ihn wartete.

Die Flammen hatten den Leichnam inzwischen ganz verzehrt und nur noch Asche war auf dem edlen, mit Goldfäden durchwobenen Tuch, das Kachiro traditionsgemäß mithilfe seiner Magie vor Schaden durch das Feuer geschützt hatte, übrig geblieben.

Nun trat einer der Sklaven vor und überreichte Omaras Schwester eine reich verzierte Urne. Dann trat er mit drei weiteren Sklaven zu dem Leichentuch und jeder hob eine Ecke an. Sorgfältig schütteten sie die Asche in die geöffnete Urne, auf die Überreste Narakas. Traditionsgemäß wurden Eheleute in derselben Urne beigesetzt.

Anschließend wurde das Tongefäß wieder verschlossen und mit dem Leichentuch in den Raum der Erinnerung gebracht. Letzterer war ein kleines, unauffälliges Zimmer, gut versteckt in den weitläufigen Gebäuden der Sachakaner. Die Urnen und Leichentücher aller Vorfahren, die einmal in dem Haus gelebt hatten, wurden darin aufbewahrt. Einige nostalgische Sachakaner behielten auch Hochzeitsgewänder – sie wurden nie ein zweites Mal verwendet – oder Portraits.

Nachdem die Familie in den Meistersaal zurückgekehrt war, trugen die Diener ein fulminantes Mahl auf. Die versammelte Familie, bestehend aus Kachiro, seiner Tante, sowie deren Mann und drei Kindern, speiste, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.

Als sie die verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten verzehrt hatten war die traditionelle Beerdigungs-Zeremonie schließlich gänzlich beendet und sie durften sich wieder unterhalten. Allerdings kannte Kachiro seine Tante nicht besonders gut, da sie auf einem Landgut außerhalb von Arvice lebte. Bald hatten sie alle Gesprächsthemen erschöpft und die fünfköpfige Familie machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Kachiro wandte sich nun der letzen Aufgabe zu, die er noch erledigen musste. Er ließ Hava alle im Haus anwesenden Sklaven zusammen rufen. Als sie versammelt waren, verkündete er ihnen, dass sie ihre gewohnten Arbeiten fortführen sollten (etwas, das nicht selbstverständlich war, oft änderten sich bei einem Machtwechsel in der Familie die Zuständigkeitsbereiche), allerdings würde Tocha, der ehemalige persönliche Sklave seines Vaters, nun die Verantwortung für sie alle übernehmen und Hava an zweiter Stelle stehen. Ihnen beiden vertraute er am meisten. Für den vorherigen Verantwortlichen bedeutete das zwar einen niederschmetternden Fall in der Hierarchie, doch darauf konnte Kachiro keine Rücksicht nehmen. Auch Tocha war abgesunken, er war nun kein Quellsklave mehr.

Der junge Ashaki seufzte. Er würde sich einen neuen Quellsklaven suchen müssen – Hava trug nicht genügend Magie in sich, um diesen Platz zu übernehmen. Allerdings wollte er ihr auch nicht den Platz als persönliche Sklavin nehmen. Sie war seine Vertraute.

Während er einen nach dem anderen auf seine Magie prüfte wurden Hava und Tocha mit Kopfbändern ausgezeichnet und angewiesen, auch die auf den Plantagen arbeitenden Sklaven von dem Machtwechsel zu unterrichten.

Kachiro entschied sich schließlich für einen jungen Mann, der noch nicht lange für die Familie arbeitete, jedoch das größte Potential besaß.

Nachdem er ihn erwählt hatte schickte er alle außer Hava fort und ging in das Herrenschlafzimmer, in das er diese Nacht umziehen musste. Bevor er sein altes Zimmer jedoch vermissen konnte brach er beinahe auf seinem Bett zusammen. Einmal mehr übernahm die Erschöpfung.

Mit dem Tod seines Vaters hatten sich all seine Probleme hatten in Luft aufgelöst – nun, bis auf das größte. Hätte Ashaki Omara nicht auch die Gefühle seines Sohnes in die anderen Welten jenseits des Sichtbaren mitnehmen können?

Unauffällig musterte Kachiro die fünf anwesenden Männer. Mit Motara befreundet zu sein bedeutete, auch mit dessen anderen Freunden zu verkehren. Heute war er zu einem ersten gemeinsamen Mahl – mit anschließendem Alkoholkonsum – eingeladen worden, um die anderen kennen zu lernen und selbst wie ein Kunststück ausgestellt zu werden.

Er wusste, dieses Treffen war politisch gesehen wichtig und vielleicht auch freundschaftlich, war er doch schon immer alleine gewesen – bis er vor einigen Wochen Motara kennen gelernt hatte. Zumindest einige der anwesenden Männer schienen ihm sympathisch zu sein.

Als ihn die anderen genug angestarrt und ausgefragt hatten, konnte er seinerseits dasselbe tun.

Obwohl sie nicht viel über sich verrieten (etwas, das auch er nicht getan hatte), erfuhr er aus unvorsichtigen Witzen und Neckereien, sowie dem einen oder anderen zu laut geflüsterten Gespräch – der Alkohol zeigte bereits erste Wirkung – so einiges.

Dashina war zwar sehr nett, doch seine Einstellung Frauen gegenüber stieß Kachiro übel auf. Allerdings wurde dieses Verhalten in Sachaka keineswegs verachtet, sondern vielmehr als normal angesehen. Selbst, wenn er eine wunderschöne Frau hatte, war es ihm nicht untersagt, sich einige Lustsklavinnen zu halten.

Vikaro war ihm ausgesprochen sympathisch, abgesehen von seiner Sprunghaftigkeit. Rikasha dagegen… der Mann schien ein Monster zu sein. Der Ashaki wusste bereits nach einer halben Stunde, dass dieser seine wesentlich jüngere Frau schwer misshandelte.

Zum Glück war Motara in diesem Fall Kachiros Meinung und schien dem anderen die Freundschaft nur nicht zu kündigen, weil sie bereits von Kindesbeinen an den Großteil ihrer Freizeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Anscheinend hatte der Hausherr jedoch bereits die eine oder andere Drohung ausgesprochen.

Der letzte von ihnen machte Rikashas Gesellschaft tausendmal wieder wett. Chavori war der jüngste von Motaras Freunden und einer seiner Elternteile musste Kyralier sein, anders konnte Kachiro sich seine zarte Gestalt nicht erklären.

Der Ashaki hatte vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst, dass er verloren war.

Chavori ging einem von seiner Familie nicht geschätzten, aber geduldeten Hobby nach: Er zeichnete Karten. Hätte er nicht drei ältere Brüder, wäre es ihm wohl überhaupt nicht erlaubt.

Kachiro musterte die liebevoll gezeichneten Häuser, Berge und Flüsse auf der Karte Sachakas, die der Jüngste seinen Freunden präsentierte, voller Bewunderung. In diesem Abbild seines Heimatlandes steckten eine Menge Arbeit und Liebe.

Chavoris nervöser Blick traf den seinen. Der junge Magier wusste, dass sein Hobby von seinen Freunden nicht verachtet wurde, doch Kachiro konnte er noch nicht einschätzen.

Der Ältere lächelte.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", gab er zu. „Wie lange hast du daran gearbeitet?"

Chavori errötete. „Lange", gab er zu. „Immerhin musste ich ganz Sachaka dafür bereisen."

„Deshalb ist er auch so selten hier, meistens reist er lieber in der Welt herum", warf Motara ein. „Und wenn er uns wieder einmal mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt, lassen wir ihn die ganze Zeit reden, weil wir ihn so vermisst haben. Aber meistens dauert es nicht lange, bis er uns trotzdem auf die Nerven geht. Du musst nämlich wissen, wenn man ihn lässt, macht er den Mund gar nicht mehr zu." Er grinste schelmisch und der Kartenzeichner errötete einmal mehr.

Kachiro lachte leise. „Ich mag Menschen, die viel reden", gab er zu. „Mein Vater hat sich nie die Zeit genommen, sich mit mir zu unterhalten und die Sklaven…" Er verzog das Gesicht.

Dashina kicherte. „Da hast du in Chavori genau den Richtigen gefunden. Allerdings solltest du immer ein bisschen Pachi-Wein zur Hand haben, um ihn im Notfall doch stilllegen zu können."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Man kann ihn mit Wein ablenken?"

„Oh, mit jeglichem Alkohol", warf Vikaro ein. „Allerdings wäre etwas Stärkeres nicht zu empfehlen, er verträgt nämlich nichts." Der Magier grinste.

Chavori hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und musterte mit bemüht unbeteiligter Miene eine besonders schöne Truhe. Allerdings konnten auch der Abstand und das schummrige Licht im Saal nicht über die erneute Rotfärbung seiner Wangen hinwegtäuschen.

Kachiro versuchte verzweifelt, sein viel zu schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Hava ihren Meister, der unruhig im Herrenzimmer auf- und ablief. Scheinbar war er bemüht, für immer Spuren in dem teuren Teppich zu hinterlassen.

Sie wagte nicht, ihn anzusprechen.

Allerdings war ihr sehr wohl klar, aus welchem Grund der Ashaki so unerträglich nervös war: Chavori kam zu Besuch. Alleine.

Die Gefühle ihres Meisters waren in Sachaka kaum geduldet, doch sie verspürte keinen Ekel bei dem Gedanken an zwei Männer, die das Bett teilten. Vielleicht war es das, was die Verräterinnen verband – Toleranz.

Ihre Gruppe hatte sich erst vor kurzem gegründet und sie war nur angesprochen worden, weil ihr Herr ein Freund von Motara war. Die Sklavinnen der anderen wurden weit nicht so gut behandelt wie sie selbst, doch sie hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen. Vielleicht konnte sie etwas verändern, irgendwie helfen. Und falls es zum äußersten kam würde sie all ihren Mut zusammenkratzen und Ashaki Kachiro um Hilfe bitten.

Denn durch seine „Andersartigkeit" war ihr Herr ebenfalls sehr tolerant. Nur leider war er ein Mann – sonst hätten sie ihn vielleicht sogar aufnehmen können.

Einige ihrer weiblichen Untergebenen auf dem Gut – dank ihrer Rolle als stellvertretende Verantwortliche konnte sie die anderen tatsächlich als das bezeichnen – waren ebenfalls Verräterinnen. Dort waren sie alle gleich.

Hava wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Ashaki zu.

Er hatte sich inzwischen den unzähligen Waffen und Teppichen, die die Wand des Raumes schmückten, zugewandt. Nun begann er, jedes einzelne von ihnen perfekt gerade zu richten. Furchtbar, dieser Mann.

Kachiro seufzte schwer.

Es war über zwei Jahre her, dass er Motaras Freunde kennen gelernt hatte. Seitdem schlug sein Herz jedes Mal viel zu schnell, wenn er auch nur an Chavori dachte.

Oft war der jüngere Mann alleine bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen, sie verstanden sich sehr gut und fanden stets unzählige Gesprächsthemen. Nie wurde es ihm langweilig, dem jüngeren Mann zuzuhören – was ein Glück war, denn Chavoris Lieblingsbeschäftigung schien es zu sein, von seinen Erfahrungen zu erzählen.

Zwar diskutierten sie beizeiten auch politische Themen, doch Kachiro genoss die ungezwungenen Erzählungen ungleich mehr. Viel zu sehr liebte er es, wenn das Gesicht des Jüngeren erstrahlte und er mit weit ausholenden Gesten und vor Freude bebender Stimme in Beschreibungen von tiefen Schluchten, hohen Bergen und grünen Wäldern versank.

Das Glänzen und Funkeln, das die dunklen Augen dann zum Leuchten brauchte, wollte Kachiro nicht missen.

Und doch tat er das – bereits seit einem halben Jahr. Seit Chavori aufgebrochen war, um eine Karte von Elyne zu zeichnen.

Kachiro vermisste ihn schmerzlich, doch er würde den anderen auch um keinen Preis von dessen geliebtem Hobby trennen wollen.

Außerdem konnte er ohnehin keine Ansprüche stellen.

Allzu genau achtete er drauf, niemals auch nur das leiseste Anzeichen seiner Gefühle durchsickern zu lassen. Auf keinen Fall durfte er diese ihm so wertvolle Freundschaft gefährden.

Nachdenklich musterte Chavori seinen besten Freund. Er war erst wenige Stunden von seiner letzten Reise – einer fünfmonatigen Tour durch Duna – zurück. Trotzdem hatte er bereits eine Einladung von Kachiro erhalten, den Abend bei ihm zu verbringen.

Selbstverständlich hatte er sofort zugesagt. Er hatte zu viel zu erzählen und der andere war der beste Zuhörer.

Unter anderen Umständen würde er sich nun über die unzähligen Abenteuer, die er erlebt hatte, auslassen. Doch so konnte er seinen Freund nur immer wieder ansehen und nach Beweisen suchen. Nach einer Bestätigung.

Kachiro hatte ihn bereits auf seine ungewöhnliche Schweigsamkeit angesprochen und er hatte es auf die Müdigkeit geschoben. Immerhin hatte er seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Nicht, dass ihn das sonst vom Erzählen abhalten würde, doch der Ältere – der ihn mit Sicherheit besser kannte – hatte nicht nachgefragt. Zum Glück.

Im Moment beugte sich Kachiro über eine der neuen Karten von Duna, musterte voller Bewunderung alle Details.

Chavori schluckte. War er tatsächlich an der Karte interessiert oder begeisterte sie den anderen nur so, weil _er_ sie gezeichnet hatte?

Er hatte wenige Stunden zuvor ein Gespräch gehört. Hava, Kachiros persönliche Sklavin, war zu ihm gekommen, um ihn einzuladen. Bevor sie zurück gekehrt war hatte sie sich noch kurz mit einer seiner eigenen Sklavinnen unterhalten. Da sie nicht geflüstert hatten und er sich im Nachbarzimmer aufgehalten hatte, war das Gespräch an seine Ohren gelangt.

Hava hatte mit der anderen über Kachiros Gefühle diskutiert, die sie als „von der Gesellschaft verachtet" bezeichnet hatte.

Kurz hatte er überlegt, sie zu Recht zu weisen – Niemand sprach so von seinem besten Freund! Und schon gar keine Sklaven! – als sein Name gefallen war.

Der Rest des Gesprächs war ungehört an ihm vorbei gezogen. Kachiro, verliebt, in ihn, Chavori? Das war unmöglich!

Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn seitdem jedoch nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen.

Zwei wichtige Fragen beschäftigten ihn, er konnte keine Antwort darauf finden. Stimmte es? Und wenn ja, was würde er dann tun?

Er wusste, er würde keine Ruhe finden, bevor er nicht diese Antworten fand. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und entschied sich für eine direkte Konfrontation.

„Kachiro?"

Der Ältere hob den Kopf. „Ja?" Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, sobald sein Blick auf Chavori fiel.

Der schluckte und zögerte noch kurz, sah seinen Freund dann jedoch fest an. „Ich habe heute etwas über dich gehört, von dem ich wissen muss, ob es wahr ist."

„Was?" Kachiro wirkte nervös.

„Ich habe gehört, du hättest unangebrachte Gefühle."

Der Ältere zuckte zusammen und wandte sofort den Blick ab.

„Für mich."

Kachiro drehte sich um und stand einfach da, zitternd, bis er sich in einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Immer noch saß er von Chavori abgewandt. Seine Schultern bebten leicht.

Erschrocken erkannte der Jüngere, dass sein bester Freund weinte. Das hatte er beileibe nicht gewollt! „Kachiro?", fragte er ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal jedoch leise und vorsichtig.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte der andere gepresst hervor. „Ich wollte das nicht. Wirklich." Ein leiser Schluchzer entkam dem Mann. „Ich habe versucht, mich dagegen zu wehren."

Eilig sprang Chavori auf und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm. Ein weiteres Mal zögerte er, dann griff er nach den Händen, mit denen Kachiro seine Augen bedeckt hatte.

„Nicht weinen", bat er. „Ich ertrage es nicht, dich weinen zu sehen."

Kachiro hob den Kopf, sah ihn mit tränenschwerem Blick hoffnungsvoll an. „Du… verachtest mich nicht?"

Chavori lächelte schwach. „Dummkopf", schalt er ihn. „Wie könnte ich dich je verachten? Du bist mein bester Freund!"

Die Erleichterung des anderen war regelrecht greifbar. Allerdings flackerte auch wieder Hoffnung in seinem Blick auf, Hoffnung auf mehr als Toleranz. Chavori erkannte das erst nach einiger Zeit und fühlte sich verpflichtet, zu erklären: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir geben kann, was du willst. Ich… ich konnte noch keinem Mann etwas abgewinnen, nur Frauen. Aber bei dir weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich will."

Einige Zeit lang saß Kachiro nur unbewegt da und schien nachzudenken und zu versuchen, sich zu sammeln, bis er plötzlich unerwartet lächelte. „Dürfte… ich dich küssen?", fragte er zaghaft. „Dann weißt du es."

Chavori rang kurz mit sich selbst, dann nickte er jedoch. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er wollte. Allerdings hoffte er sehr, seinen Freund nicht enttäuschen zu müssen – dessentwegen.

Kachiro löste eine seiner Hände und strich über die Wange des Jüngeren, bevor er in dessen Nacken griff und den schlanken Oberkörper langsam an seinen eigenen zog. Schließlich ließ er seine Lippen vorsichtig über Chavoris streifen.

Chavori drückte sich an ihn und lächelte leicht in den Kuss hinein. Es fühlte sich überraschen gut an.

In einem kleinen Raum nebenan, für die „guten Geister des Hauses" (wie Naraka die Diener immer zu nennen gepflegt hatte) gebaut, gratulierten Hava und die andere Sklavin einander für diese hervorragende Idee.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ Kachiro das Haus.

Heute hatte er Stara geehelicht – und sich noch am selben Abend, wenige Stunden später, aus dem Staub gemacht, auf zu Chavori.

Einerseits war ihm die junge Sachakanerin sehr sympathisch und mit dieser Heirat hatte er sämtliche möglichen Gerüchte über seine Gefühle ausgelöscht. Andererseits konnte er ihr wohl kaum bieten, was sie sich erwartete.

Zu seinem persönlichen Glück war Chavori für die Verbindung gewesen. Der Jüngere wusste von den aufrichtigen Gefühlen seines Partners und hatte diesen sogar zu diesem politisch wichtigen Schritt gedrängt.

Der Ashaki seufzte. So viel hatte sich verändert…

Jeder einzelne seiner Freunde hatte doch irgendwie Probleme mit seiner Frau. Motara verstand sich zwar ausgezeichnet mit Chiara und behandelte sie voller Großzügigkeit, doch sie wurde wieder und wieder schwanger – etwas, das ihr Körper nicht mehr lange ertragen würde. Dashina hatte seine ehemals wunderschönen Frau Tashana mit Sklavenpocken angesteckt, die er von einer seiner Lustsklavinnen bekommen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war nun voller Narben und ihr erstes Kind hatte die Krankheit nicht überlebt. Aranira hatte für Vikaro an Reiz verloren – möglicherweise war er sogar versucht, sie umzubringen – und Rikasha hatte Sharina halbtot geprügelt. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwanger gewesen.

Sokara hatte auf bislang unbekannte Weise heraus gefunden, welche ungewöhnlichen Gefühle Kachiro und Chavori verbanden. Dieses Wissen hatte er effektiv genutzt, um seine Tochter „an den Mann zu bringen".

Sachaka stand kurz vor einem Krieg mit Kyralia und es bestand die Gefahr, dass er und sein Geliebter auch kämpfen müssen würden – immerhin waren sie Ashaki, anerkannte Magier Sachakas. Allerdings verlangte der Ruf seiner Familie zum Glück nicht, dass er sich dem Feldzug, den der Kaiser Takado bereits zu Hilfe gesandt hatte, anschloss und Chavori konnte als vierter Sohn ebenfalls zu Hause bleiben.

Und er war verheiratet, da Sokara begonnen hatte, ihn zu erpressen.

Wie hatte er diesen Mann nur jemals als Freund ansehen können?

Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, was Staras Geheimnis war. Warum ihn sein Nachbar geradezu gezwungen hatte, seine Tochter zu heiraten.

Wurde das Leben denn nie einfacher.

Die Stille war erdrückend. Sie standen alle an der Straße, ein Ashaki neben dem anderen. Auch einige wenige Frauen waren unter ihnen. Die Stille war angespannt, als sie alle in dieselbe Richtung starrten: Die Straße, die aus Arvice hinaus führte. Erst vor kurzem hatte sie die Information erreicht, dass die Kyralier auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt waren.

Nun mussten alle noch lebenden Ashaki kämpfen – eine Verzweiflungstat, da viel zu viele zu alt oder zu jung waren, um effektiv etwas beitragen zu können.

Kachiro stand dicht neben Chavori auf der einen, Motara auf der anderen Seite. Die Freunde waren alle zurück geblieben, als viele andere Magier Takado nach Kyralia gefolgt waren.

Dann hörten sie das Trommeln der Hufe. Erst nur leise, doch es wurde schnell lauter, als sich die Reiter näherten. Ein dunkler Schatten, der sich viel zu schnell näherte, erschien am Horizont. Die Kyralier hatten über die letzte Zeit hinweg Magie von unzähligen Sklaven bezogen, während sie die Domänen auf ihrem Weg nach Arvice geplündert hatten. Kachiro wusste, sie hatten keine Chance.

Als die ersten Reiter sich von der dunklen Masse abzuheben begannen, sammelte der junge Ashaki seine Magie. Kurz spürte er ein unauffälliges Streifen seiner Hand, als sein Geliebter ihn ein letztes Mal berührte.

Zwischen den Parteien wurden einige wenige Worte gewechselt, doch er hörte nicht zu.

Dann begann die Luft vor Magie zu glühen.

Das letzte, was Kachiro bewusst wahrnahm, war, wie Chavori neben ihm von einer Welle, die seinen Schild durchschlug, getroffen und zurück geworfen wurde, um regungslos liegen zu bleiben.

_Ein großer, mit Pergamenten und Schreibutensilien bedeckter Schreibtisch zog sich über eine Seite des Raums. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein schmales Bett. Auf dem Bett saß Staras Mann und wiegte den bewusstlosen Chavori in den Armen._

Nicht bewusstlos_, korrigierte sie sich, als sie das Blut sah, das seine Brust und einen Teil seines Gesichts bedeckte. _Tot_._

_Kachiro blickte zu ihr auf, und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen beim Anblick der Trauer, die sie in seinen Zügen sah. Er blinzelte, und ein Ausdruck des Erkennens trat in seine Augen, die sich vor Überraschung weiteten._

„_Stara?"_

„_Kachiro", flüsterte sie, eilte zu ihm und kniete vor ihm nieder. „Oh, Kachiro. Es tut mir so leid."_

_Er schaute auf Chavori hinab, und sie konnte den Kampf sehen, der folgte. Furcht, weil er bloßgestellt worden war, vermutete sie. Dann Hass, wahrscheinlich auf sich selbst, weil er diese Furcht empfand. Dann füllten seine Augen sich mit Tränen, und er schlug sich eine blutbefleckte Hand vors Gesicht. Sie beugte sich vor, um ihm über den Kopf zu streichen._

„_Ich weiß, dass du ihn geliebt hast", sagte sie. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich in Elyne aufgewachsen bin." Sie lächelte schief. „Du brauchst nicht zu befürchten, dass ich dich verurteile. Ich verstehe sogar, warum du mich geheiratet hast."_

„_Es tut mir leid.", stieß er heiser hervor. „Ich bin ein schrecklicher Ehemann."_

_Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich verzeihe dir. Wie könnte ich das nicht tun? Du bist ein guter Mann, Kachiro. Du hast ein gutes Herz. Ich bin stolz darauf, deine Frau zu sein." Dann stand sie auf und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Komm mit nach Hause."_

_Er sah abermals Chavori an, dann stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ich will ihm eine anständige Leichenverbrennung verschaffen. Die Kyralier werden nicht wissen, wer er ist. Sie werden ihn begraben."_

_Ein kalter Schauder überlief Stara. Sie hatte diese sachakanische Sitte ganz vergessen. Dann schauderte sie abermals. _Selbst Kachiro glaubt, dass die Kyralier gesiegt haben.

„_Ist seine Familie hier?", fragte sie._

„_Nein. Sie sind alle fort. Oder tot. Genau wie die anderen. Motara. Dashina. Sie alle. Ich bin der Einzige…" Er schloss die Augen und verzog das Gesicht._

„_Tu es", drängte sie ihn. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich hier warten. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich so weit bin, dies mit anzusehen."_

_Er nickte, dann hob er den toten Chavori hoch und trug ihn hinaus. Der junge Mann wirkte plötzlich sehr gebrechlich und klein._


End file.
